


lil' Red Riding Hood

by purgatorycitizen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorycitizen/pseuds/purgatorycitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' birthday and he's not good. Scott and Isaac have something in mind to celebrate the special occasione and when Stiles is prepared to have a night of fun in a club, something happens. Like the little Red Riding Hood, he doesn't know to be the prey of the big bad wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lil' Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice. This is my first Sterek fanfiction and my first fanfiction in english; it's not my mother language, but I love this fandom and the ship and I really want to write about them. I hope you like it, I'm trying to do my best.  
> Thanks to my friend Elena, because she's a sort of beta for me (:

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,  
you sure are looking good.  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want.  
_

People get mad when they’re in love. People get crazy and irrational.  
When you’re in love with someone, every day could be beautiful. Or terrible, because sometimes love hurts more than anything else.  
This is why he’s stuck in his room and he doesn’t talk to anyone, even with his best friend: because being in love is a torture and he wants to be alone. With his pain and all the crap.  
He was in love with a fucking werewolf, a grumpy alpha with a huge problem of communication and anger control. He was a straight beautiful man, with the body of a Greek god and the attitude of a sociopath.  
 _Awesome, right?_ And Stiles was so ordinary, basically a normal teenager, really smart but with a big focus problem. He was the sheriff’s son and the second – or third – line of lacrosse team, but he never actually plays.  
And he had panic attacks since his mother’s death. Sometimes he can’t breath and he’s so afraid to live, sometimes it’s too hard only to wake up in the morning and go to school and pretend to be okay because it’s not. 

Today was a bad day. It was Stiles' birthday and being an eighteen year-old was a special occasion. Right?  
He was alone basically, the only people who were going to be at the celebration night were his best friend and werewolf Scott McCall and Isaac. Yeah, that Isaac, the fugitive, tormented guy and also a fucking werewolf.  
Too many werewolves in Beacon Hills, except him. He refused the bite from Peter several months ago, and sometimes he thought that had been a huge mistake, because he wasn’t special or extraordinary and powerful. He was just Stiles.  
\- So what’s the plan? – asked the almost eighteen year-old guy.  
\- You’re going to have a lot of fun, I promise! – Scott looks awkward. Well, more than usual.  
\- What do you have in mind? – damn werewolves.  
\- You’ll see! And you need this! – it was a fake ID with his photo and a stupid name on it.  
Stiles was officially scared. And curious but mostly scared.  
Birthdays are usually a big event, an occasion to celebrate and have fun and maybe do things that a person usually doesn’t. Scott and Isaac acted mysterious, they didn’t want to tell him anything about the plans for the evening.  
Fine. I trust you guys. He answered. And he was thinking about Derek because he had disappeared two days ago for some werewolves stuff.  
This was his birthday, turning eighteen meant that he wasn’t a teenager anymore and he really wanted to tell everything about his feelings to the Alpha. Unfortunately he had gone in some place or maybe he had a girlfriend or a one night stand.  
Being in love sucks. Stiles was thinking to cancel the night with Scott and Isaac because he wasn’t in a party mood, but at the same time he was curious, because he really needed to have fun and maybe to know some guys. Yeah, Stiles needed a boyfriend or at least a night of wild sex. 

\- So tell me guys, what’s the plan for tonight? – asked the boy. 

\- A party night in a club a few miles away from the city, you’ll have fan tonight. – promised Scott with a smile. 

\- What club? – oh well, maybe he was too much worried. 

 

It was just a 30 minute trip before arriving at the club: it was like a huge warehouse with a lot of people outside, lights and loud music. And a lot of men, basically there were only men outside the club and a few women, or men wearing lady’s clothes. 

\- What the fuck … - Stiles was speechless. That was incredible. 

\- It’s a gay club dude. – answered Isaac.

\- Yeah, I can see that. But I don’t know how you could know that I’m… - again, he was totally speechless.

\- We are not blind, Stiles. You’re almost eighteen now, you need to have fun and get over Derek Hale for your mental health. – oh that was a surprise. 

Awesome. Seriously awesome. 

_What big eyes you have,  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad […]  
What full lips you have.  
They're sure to lure someone bad. _

_God, he smells so good._ He smells of rain, sexual frustration and white musk. The first time that Derek met Stiles was outside the abandoned house of his family: he was a little bit scared and embarrassed but curious about the story of the mysterious Derek Hale and that time he smelled exactly in the same way.  
Werewolves behaviour is pure instinct. They are irrational and wild with their feelings, every kind of emotion is huge for these creatures and sometimes a smell is enough to become an obsession. Or even a signal.  
Werewolves don’t choose their mates. It’s a matter of chemistry, instinct and a lot of heart. Greeks talked a lot about soulmates: Aristophanes states that humans originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces, but Zeus feared their power and split them all in half, condemning them to spend their lives searching for the other half to complete them.  
For werewolves is almost the same, mates are the other half, people that make them complete and loved. It’s about sex and feelings. And they know exactly the moment in which they have found their mate, it’s impossible to ignore the sensation.  
Yeah, finding a mate is about attraction and – most important it’s about love. Derek is desperate, he doesn’t know what to do because Stiles is just a teenager and because it’s dangerous to be a part of a werewolf’s life. The bite is a gift, but for some people is a curse. Derek was born like this and didn't know what's it like to be normal.  
That’s the real gift you know? Be an ordinary guy, an almost eighteen year-old boy and be unique at the same time. That’s Stiles Stilinski.  
Sometimes werewolves have to search their mates for an entire life, and most of the times without finding it. Derek is lucky and he knows it.  
The club is full of people, the lights are so coloured and the music is loud. The place smells like a confused mix of alcohol, cigarettes and different emotions but even with all the mess, Derek could find Stiles.  
He smells of rain, sexual frustration and white musk. God, his dick is so hard that he’s sure it's going to drive him crazy very soon. His body is so warm, it’s like burning in the middle of a fire and he can’t do anything to stop it. 

Stiles was at the bar, drinking something with Scott and Isaac and laughing. He looked sexy and confident and maybe a little bit drunk. He was flirting with other guys, without any idea about how to do it.  
He was looking at him and for some reasons, Stiles knew that someone in the gay club was watching him, it was a strange sensation and familiar, in a sort of way. Like Derek’s way.  
Little Red Riding Hood recognized him, even in the middle of the crowd. He was standing in the middle of the dance floor, watching him like a predator does with his prey, and it was so sexy that Stiles’ heart started beating faster.  
Stiles doesn’t know anything about mates and werewolves stuff but he knows that they’re like meant to be together. It was almost midnight, only a few minutes until Stiles' birthday and he was walking towards Derek, because he knew that the Alpha was here for him.  
Yeah, being in love sucks sometimes. But he was a little bit drunk and confident and for once he wanted to know the truth from Derek.  
Stiles was speechless, again. Because the way he was looking at him was so cryptic and sexy and every single part of his body wanted the werewolf so bad. Damn, he was so nervous and a little bit angry: the night when he was ready to get over his huge crush on Derek, he was in front of him, without saying a word. 

\- What the hell are you doing here? – yeah, Stiles was angry.

\- Just a night out, searching for fun. – replied the alpha with a neutral voice. 

\- In a gay club? – good, that was probably the worst birthday ever. Just the idea of Derek with another man was too much to handle. 

\- And what the hell are you doing here? Don’t you have a crush on Lydia? – now Derek looks irritated and a little bit jealous. 

\- I’m officially eighteen, I’m here to have fun and maybe lose my virginity! And I can use this moment to say that you can go to hell. – Stiles was so tired to pretend that he was okay with his feelings for Derek. 

\- Why are you so angry now? – oh, that was a stupid question. Stiles looks angry but the beat of his heart was telling to the werewolf that he was sad and broken. 

\- Because of you, stupid sour wolf! You’re so busy to act the part of the mysterious and tormented werewolf that you don’t understand how much I want you. – and then Stiles wasn’t speechless anymore.

Sometimes feelings were too strong and that was the perfect example. Yeah, Stiles wasn’t the little Red Riding Wood and he wasn’t the big bad wolf, even if sometimes the entire situation looked like the famous fairy tale.  
There, in the middle of a gay club full of people, after he had officially turned eighteen – congrats, you are still alive – the young boy was looking at Derek Hale, asking and begging in silence to be a part of his life, more than some occasionally and dangerous episodes involving a kanima, hunters and other stuff like that.

\- You’re a fucking mess, you know that? You’re so broken inside because you’re an Alpha and you've lost your family and you need to prove that you’re stronger than everyone else. And I love you and I don’t know why. Or I would stop this! – Derek wasn’t the only one broken inside – And I know that you’re a fucking werewolf and you don’t give a shit about me, but I’m so tired Derek. I’m so tired because I love you and I don’t know how to stop this! – _get out of my life._

\- Shut up Stiles. – says Derek. 

He smells so good. He smells of rain, sexual frustration and white musk. And he smells of sadness and invisible tears. Laura always said that finding a mate is like finding the right place in the world and it wasn’t only about sex or rituals. _Finding a mate is about love._

\- Screw you Derek. This is too much, even for me. – he looks tired. 

And then Derek kissed him. Derek’s lips were so possessive and almost violent but he didn’t care. His mouth smelled of whisky and mint cigarettes and sadness and everything was perfect in a strange and defective way. 

\- You know what? Werewolves try to find someone like you for a lifetime. And you’re here, in front of me, telling that you love me, that you want me. And I want you so bad. – God, his body was so warm and his dick was so hard and the idea of fucking Stiles was fixed in his mind. 

\- What took you so long to admit it? – Stiles was breathless. 

\- It doesn’t matter. You’re mine now. – said the Alpha with a little red blink in the eyes.

\- I’m yours. – Stiles kissed him back. 

Derek’s tongue was hot, almost violent – in a very good way. His hands were slipping under the soft tissue of his black shirt, the top of his fingers was so warm and he could feel the chills all over his back. This could be even better: he was eighteen since less than an hour and Derek was kissing him. 

\- No Stiles, I mean it. You’re mine. Completely. – Derek was so serious – You’re my mate. And it’s not only about possession and sex. It’s about heart. – 

Stiles had done research about every werewolves story and rituals and yes, he knows about the mates. He knows how much important it was for Derek. 

\- That’s all I want. – replied Stiles – You and me. That’s enough. – 

\- Happy Birthday Stiles. – Derek whispered in his ear. That was just the beginning.

_Yeah. Happy birthday Stiles. ___


End file.
